marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mutants (Earth-616)
However Sam told Dani to go, she wasn't a mutant anymore and to stop pretending she was because one of the most powerful mutants on earth wanted her dead. Dani, upset got into a van and drove away only to turn back minutes later after her teammates were badly beaten, running over Legion. After a brief battle with him, Magik managed to regain control of his body. Sam tried to apologize but Dani limped away, ignoring him. Later, when the X-Men established their new base on Utopia, they and the New Mutants battled the forces of Norman Osborn. To defeat the god Ares, who was a member of Osborn's Dark Avengers, Dani went to Las Vegas where she made a deal with Hela to get her Valkyrie powers back. When her powers returned, she won against Ares and the team decided to live on Utopia Cyclops asked Dani to resume her previous teaching position with the X-Men. Dani was more interested in joining Sam's team, but was informed by Cyclops that Sam had submitted a request for a permanent roster and didn't include Dani. Dani challenged Sam to a duel in the Danger Room and the two came to an understanding during their fight. Sam allowed Dani to rejoin his team and vowed to treat her as an equal. Necrosha Later, the witch Selene used the Transmode Virus to resurrect all of the mutants who had died before and after M-Day. Cypher was one these mutants. Selene controlled Cypher with the Virus and ordered him to kill Magma. At the same time, Warlock went to Doug Ramsey's grave to find it had been dug up and his body missing. When the New Mutants saw Doug, they were happy at first. They didn’t know Selene was controlling him, but he attacked them and nearly killed Amara. Karma later took control of the other New Mutants so she could defeat Doug. Warlock arrived at Utopia and, not understanding the situation, defended his friend. He was contaminated by the Transmode Virus and Cypher decapitated him. During the battle, the New Mutants were attacked by the Hellions that Selene had also resurrected. Warlock repaired himself and then he was saved from the Virus by the Cloak of Magik. He then registered the anti-virus in his body and used him to cure Cypher so they could defeat the Hellions together. During the Siege of Asgard, Hela summons and calls Dani in her favor: to gather the spirits of the Asgardians that fell in battle with Norman Osborn's forces. Dani accepts to do it. Second Coming When the Mutant Messiah is back from the future with Cable, the New Mutants have to fight against Cameron Hodge and The Right. During the battle, Karma is seriously injured by Cameron. Also Cypher try to tell Warlock than the only way to get out of the Right’s base safe is to forget his vow of not killing human lifes, saying "Either you do this thing, or else it’s all over. And we’ve failed. And every single one of us dies." Cypher convinces Warlock, who kills Cameron Hodge and the Right’s members to save the New Mutants. After the battle, Madison Jeffries is forced to amputate Karma’s left leg because of her injury. On another mission, Illyana, who was with another team of X-Men, is sent to Limbo. With a team who featured no other New Mutants, Sam goes in Limbo and brings back Illyana. Dani later confronts Cable, telling him that he is putting every other mutant in danger by bringing Hope here, and she and Hope have a fight. Cypher is later recruited by X-Force to go into the future with them and destroy the mastermind system. When Cypher melds with the mastermind system and overtakes it, all the Nimrods who were attacking Utopia are deactivated. "Fall of the New Mutants" & "Rise of the New Mutants" Unfinished Business Fear Itself When Hel is attacked by the Draumar, a group of ancient powerful demons that could devour and destroy souls took over Hel and seemingly killed Hela, Dani Moonstar was recruited by a raven, which actually housed Hela's soul, to rescue the queen of the dead and help her reclaim her domain. The other New Mutants realized that Dani had gone missing and went to visit Illyana in her cell to request her help. Though she refused as she was imprisoned she informed them of Dani's whereabouts and gave them the means, namely an old and complicated teleportation spell, to travel to Hel and rescue their teammate. Unfortunately Doug accidentally mistranslated the spell due to the words themselves appearing to be alive and transported them to Hell as apposed to Hel. Mephisto promised to transport them to their required destination on one condition, a date with Amara. After strong disapproval from her teammates Amara agreed and they were transported to Hel by Mephisto. After reuniting with Dani and returning Hela's soul to her, resurrecting her in the process, Hela granted the New Mutants a portion of her power in order to hold off the Draumar while she formulated a plan to deal with them permanently. The Draumar appeared to have an aversion to Warlock and being unable to destroy him due to his being unfamiliar extraterrestrial technology that they could not understand, causing them to disintegrate on contact with him. Nate realized this and concluded that due to his dimension hopping he would be of a more drastic effect on them stating that he had witnessed such culture shock before as two universes came into contact and one destroyed the other. He asked Hela to show the monsters his life history and she complied, this provided the desired effect and the demons were vaporized on the spot. With her realm once again under her control Hela thanked the New Mutants and transported them back home safely. Regenesis After the event of Schism, the X-Men are separated in two teams, one lead by Cyclops and the other by Wolverine. The New Mutants choose to continue to work with Cyclops, however instead of living on Utopia with the other X-Men the New Mutants decided to find an apartment together in San Francisco in an attempt to have a more normal existence. Post-Regenesis The group were contacted by Cyclops and tasked with finding Blink and returning her home safely. After finding the wayward mutant they discovered that she had been travelling the world saving people as an act of penance for the crimes she had committed while working for Selene, actions which she blamed herself for even though she was acting under Selene's influence. Blink has been tracking down the source of several natural disasters that have been happening recently. She informs the New Mutants that she has been tracking the heavy metal band Diskhord as they seem to be causing the events during their performances, putting many people at risk in the process. Doug discovers that the band have come into (and under) the possession of a sentient inter-universal space craft that has been badly damaged and is accumulating chaos energy with which to send out a distress call to its other fragments so that it can rebuild itself, however he is kidnapped by the band after they manage to escape from the New Mutants. The group find Doug after he reactivates his communicator and broadcasts a message to the group so they can rescue him. As group try to deal with the destruction being wrought by Diskhords latest performance and save as many people as possible, Amara uses her powers to hold back the earthquake the band are trying to unleash in an attempt to sink Chicago in order to accumulate enough chaos energy, of which she is successful after much strain and encouragement from Bobby. The ordeal is finally ended when Blink teleports herself and the part of the alien craft into space, with Warlock acting as a makeshift rocket to protect her, and the pair of them launch the object into space, severing its control over Diskhord who have no memory of the recent events. Dani contacts Cyclops and informs her that she gave Blink a choice, to join the New Mutants or to travel to Westchester with Wolverine, of which she chooses the latter. Dani apologizes to Cyclops, believing she has disappointed him, however he tells her he is proud of her for making a sensible decision based on what Blink thought was best. Amara later follows through with her deal to going on a date with Mephisto, much to the displeasure of the other New Mutants. While initially overwhelmed Amara discovers that Mephisto was indeed only interested in a date and had no intention of trying to double-cross her. The date ended with Amara and her team left unscathed, Amara even admitted to enjoying herself and agreeing to see Mephisto again if he wanted. "Fear the Future" & "Fight the Future" Avengers vs. X-Men During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, the New Mutants are on the X-Men's side at first. When the five X-Men Cyclops, Colossus, Namor, Magik and Emma Frost are possessed by the Phoenix Force, Emma reads the minds of the former and current New Mutants, she sees that all of them trust her and the other X-Men possessed by the Phoenix, with the only exception being Cannonball. At the end of the war, when Cyclops has taken control of all the power of the Phoenix and kills Professor X, the New Mutants and the X-Men join forces with the Avengers to fight against him, the Phoenix is then taken from him by Hope Summers and killed with help from Scarlet Witch. Post-Avengers vs. X-Men After the war, the New Mutants are disbanded, with Cannonball and Sunspot having joined the Avengers, Dani Moonstar becoming a member of the Valkyrior of Midgard (a team of heroes who is an all-female version of the Defenders) and Cypher and Warlock joining Polaris’s new X-Factor. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, interdimensional teleportation using Magik's powers, flight using Warlock's aircraft form. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * New Mutants at uncannyxmen.net * (August 1986) * New Mutants Comic Books }}